1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board and a method of manufacturing the wiring board.
2. Related Art
There are wiring boards having wirings formed by filling, through-holes which penetrate through an insulating layer, with a plating material (hereinafter called as through-hole wirings). For example, such a wiring board is manufactured in the following manner. First, an insulating layer that is formed with copper foils on the two respective surfaces is prepared. Openings are formed through each copper foil by etching them so as to expose the respective surfaces of the insulating layer. Then, laser processing is performed on the exposed portions of the respective surfaces of the insulating layer through the openings, thereby forming through-holes each having a shape in which tapered shapes are connected by their narrower ends. Then, the through-holes are filled with the plating material.